


proving a point

by notcaycepollard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, WHAT A TIME, a whole lot of determination, allusion to Finn/Rey/Poe, not much experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like the Resistance think they invented fucking," Rey huffs, and Finn feels himself bubble with unexpected laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	proving a point

Really, Finn thinks later, they were just trying to prove a point.

"You know what the worst thing is about being here?" Rey asks one evening, managing somehow to lie cross-ways to him and with her head resting on his chest even in the tiny space of his single bunk, and Finn expects to hear  _the humidity_ or  _that one particular noise the air raid sirens make_ or maybe  _it's very disappointing how the solid-protein rations are exactly the same as they were in the First Order, seriously, what's with that, you're fighting for freedom and you don't even have better food? Major let down._

"What?" he says idly, stares up at the ceiling, drags his fingers through her hair the way he's learned she likes it.

"They all think I know nothing about sex," Rey says bitterly, and okay, that's not the response he was expecting. "It's like I'm this tiny naive child or something. Everyone acts like I'm five years old," she complains. "I'm not five years old."

"They treat me the same way," Finn volunteers after a minute. "Like Stormtrooper Academy didn't  _educate_ us about that, or something."

"It's like the Resistance think they invented fucking," Rey huffs, and Finn feels himself bubble with unexpected laughter. It shakes his chest and therefore Rey's head, and she makes a small and discontented noise, rolls over and presses the side of her face against his ribcage.

"Poe asked me the other day," Finn tells her, pauses, swallows. He can feel himself blushing, which is  _stupid_ , because Rey started this conversation, and it's entirely relevant. "Poe asked me if I knew touching would make me go blind." 

"What? I-  _ugh_ , that  _guy_ ," Rey frowns, digs her chin into Finn's sternum a little. 

"I mean, I think it was a joke," Finn adds hastily, feeling honor-bound to defend Poe at least an increment. 

"But even so," Rey says, and Finn nods, because yeah,  _even so_. "It's ridiculous," she continues. "As if we've never at least done  _that_."

"I mean," Finn says again, and he's not sure why he keeps feeling the need to clarify everything. "It's not like they encouraged us to, in the Academy. But, uh..."

"It feels good, right?" Rey asks very matter-of-factly. "Especially when you're alone."

"Yeah," Finn breathes, realizes he's sighing a little wistfully. "Yeah, it does." Rey shifts her weight, runs her fingers delicately along the inch of bare skin between Finn's sweater and waistband, and he feels himself sigh out another breath all in a rush.

" _We_ could," Rey murmurs. "I bet we could make each other feel good."

"You- you want to?" Finn manages, because his brain is essentially a series of exclamation marks, or maybe the noise of an air raid siren. Rey's fingers pause very deliberately on his hip bone.

" _Yes_ ," she says, as if he's an idiot. "Yes, I want to. If you do?"

 _Oh_ , Finn thinks,  _as if that's even a_ question _, Rey_ , but what comes out, very hoarse, is,  _"fuck_ yes." Rey gives him a smug look, spreads her palm flat against his skin and slides her hand slowly up his side.

 

Getting naked seems to take both barely any time at all and an absolute eternity, and Finn's shirtless, wrestling with Rey's tunic, when he realizes they haven't even kissed yet.

"Rey," he says, "can I kiss you?" because that seems polite and respectful. Finn wants to be polite and respectful, but he also  _really desperately_ wants Rey in his lap and her mouth on his and maybe even her hands in his hair.

"Yes," Rey laughs, "yeah, that's probably, that's a good idea," and pushes him back against the pillow, leans in, rests her forehead against his. "Do you know how you like to kiss?" she asks, and Finn shakes his head, closes his eyes, pulls her in.

"Let's just find out," he breathes against her lips. It turns out that how Finn likes to kiss is slow, and building, and with Rey's tongue slick against his. How Rey likes to kiss is sharp and a little hard, all grazing edges of teeth, and she does get her hands in his hair, tugs at it just enough that the pain buzzes fizzy at the base of Finn's skull. His hair's grown since he's been on D'Qar, a little longer than he's used to, and he's been thinking of asking where to get it buzzed short again. The way Rey touches it, twines her fingers through it, he'll never cut it again if she'll just keep tangling her grip and  _pulling_ hard enough that he moans loud against another kiss.

"This is good," Rey says, "this feels good," and yeah, yes,  _yes_ , this feels good. When Finn figures out the trick of Rey's tunic, lifts it up and off over her head, and she presses in warm and skin-smooth against him, it feels even better.

"I kissed you before, you know," she whispers almost conversationally in between kisses. "Not like this, though. Figured it was probably a wait-until-you're-awake thing."

"You did?" Finn asks, and Rey nods, traces kisses along his jaw and nips experimentally at his earlobe. Finn yelps, tenses up at the tickle of it, and then Rey does something with her tongue that makes Finn's whole body shiver with sudden wanting. He's hard, he's  _so_ hard, and when he lifts his hips up against Rey's weight she laughs very softly, grinds down into him, does that tongue thing again.

"Oh," Finn says, " _oh_ ," and he figures it's probably more than alright to touch Rey, runs his fingers lightly up the curve of her spine and experiments with whether she likes her hair pulled too.

She does. It turns out Rey likes it  _a lot_. Twenty minutes later they're both breathing hard, and Finn feels like he's forgotten everything but what Rey's lips are like on his. She pulls back a little, pauses, flips them, and Finn's reminded that Rey is small but she's  _strong_ , muscles working smoothly under her skin. Rey underneath him, reaching up to pull his mouth in against her throat, her collarbone, it makes Finn blink a little.

 

Finn's taking it slow, not because he doesn't want this ( _he wants this more than he's wanted anything else, except for a way out_ ) but because he's never been able to  _take his time_ before, not when it's all been carefully silent fumbling under the covers of his bunk. Rey gets impatient first, grabs him by the hair again and guides his mouth down to her breast.

"Yes," she hisses, "yes, that's-  _Finn_ ," and when he sucks her nipple into his mouth, Rey moans, throws her head back against the pillow. "You should-" she says, lifts her hips up against his thigh, and Finn sits back on his knees, unties the waistband of her leggings.

"I should?" he asks, and she nods, reaches out to unbutton his pants. Getting them off proves almost impossible; they get tangled up, fall laughingly back against each other, and then Rey's wrapping her bare legs around his hips. Finn can feel her damp heat against his skin, can feel how much  _she_ wants this, and when she grabs his hand, pulls it down between her legs, she's slickly wet against his fingers.

"Like that?" he asks, rubs lightly, and Rey grips his wrist, shifts his fingers a little.

"There," she says, "like, like  _that_." He makes little circles, watches how her mouth falls open, how her eyelids flutter half-shut. Finn can't help it, fists his cock in his other hand and strokes as slowly as he can manage. It's good, so good, it's better than any way he's touched himself before, but Finn just wants  _more_ , and the way Rey is pulling his fingers in against her, he thinks she does too.

"Let me..." he says, shifts so he's lying down between her legs, and Rey settles back, gently touches the crown of his head as he presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He pushes a finger slowly inside her and gets his mouth against her clit, licks her slow and teasing, listens to Rey cry out.

"Oh," she says, "Finn, I never- that- yes, fuck, there," and that's enough encouragement for him to keep going, to suck and flick his tongue over her. "Yes," she says again, "yes, gods, yes," and when he pushes another finger in, sucks harder, her words turn into something that Finn knows isn't Standard and suspects might not be language at all but just a jumble of syllables. Her fingers are tight in his hair and she's holding him in place, riding against his mouth, and Finn's never done this before but he wants to do it forever, every chance he gets, if it means making Rey feel this good.

 

"Finn," Rey sighs eventually, reaches down and touches the wetness of his mouth. "Force, Finn, that was something."

"Yeah?" Finn asks, grins up at her.

"Yeah," Rey agrees emphatically. "But I think you... you should come up here."

"I should?" Finn asks, just a little cheeky, and Rey drags him up to kiss her.

" _Fucking_ ," she tells him, "I want- I  _want_ , Finn, if you do?"

"Can't let the Resistance think we have no experience," he says, leans in for a kiss. "Yes, _fuck_ yes, Rey."

Finn thought touching Rey was good, kissing Rey was better. Kissing Rey while his cock slides slowly into her, Rey biting at his shoulder, it's  _best_.

"More," she demands, grabs at his hips to make him thrust harder into her. Finn's blood is pounding in his ears; he can feel something thrumming between them that he thinks might be the Force he's only ever been able to glimpse. He doesn't have any experience with this, not like  _this_ , and he knows he's going to come sooner than he wants, but Rey's body against his, it feels too, too incredible.

"Like this?" he asks, and Rey nods then shakes her head, flips them again, settles in astride him, begins to roll her hips very deliberately. Finn grabs her, holds on, thinks he might leave fingertip bruises on her hips.

"Finn," Rey gasps again, leans down to kiss him, bites at his bottom lip. "That, right there, you-" She comes again, flushes with heat, and Finn can feel himself tipping over the edge, flying apart with it, stars behind his eyelids like bright explosions in space.

 

" _So_ ," Poe says the next morning in the mess hall. "Didn't see you last night. What happened? Turn in early? Still adjusting to late nights, huh."  _You tiny babies_ , is the unspoken addendum.

"No," Finn says, "we were-"

" _Fucking_ ," Rey says defiantly, and the slight embarrassment Finn feels is entirely, entirely worth it for the way Poe's face goes crimson. Rey leans in against Finn's side, lays her hand on his thigh, and she's watching Poe very sharply. "Hey," she adds, just as he's recovered and is taking a sip of his drink, "if you're very nice to us we might let you join us sometime," and  _that_ is worth it for how Poe chokes on his water, looks at them both with what Finn is reasonably sure is mingled shock and renewed interest. 

"We sure showed them," Finn mutters to Rey, "nobody can claim the Resistance invented fucking now," and she smirks, eats another slice of starfruit and sucks the juice slowly off sticky fingers. Finn can't help it, feels a burn of heat, and it must show in his eyes because Rey just smirks harder.

"Yeah," she agrees. "We sure did."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] proving a point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614673) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
